The San Antonio STDCRC proposal represents an integrative and innovative effort to investigate important emerging causes of sexually transmitted diseases. It combines basic and clinical strategies with behavioral and epidemiological analyses in an underserved minority women population (Mexican- and African-American) who attend a dedicated research clinic (designated Project SAFE) totally overseen by the STDCRC. This targeted patient population is both understudied and disproportionately affected by STDs. The Center's goals are to understand the biology and disease potential of specific sexually transmitted infectious diseases considered emerging pathogens that include Trichomonas vaginalis, human herpesvirus V (HHV8) and Mycoplasma genitalium; determine their individual prevalence and association with other STDs; provide clinical evaluation and physical examination of study patients and collect and distribute genital tract and blood samples to specific projects; correlate infections and adverse outcomes with interventions that attempt to reduce STD incidence through behavioral modification; and define factors and promote strategies through targeted multi-disciplinary research activities and effective collaborations that lead to STD prevention and control. The primary investigators who comprise the San Antonio STDCRC have academic appointments in the Departments of Microbiology, Obstetrics and Gynecology and Pediatrics of The University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio and have long-term working relationships through STD research and other professional responsibilities. Project #1 focuses on the important T. vaginalis protein P270, a highly immunogenic molecule that displays differential surface placement and phenotypic variation as a result of infection with a double stranded RNA virus. Project #2 investigates the prevalence and risk factors associated with HHV8 infection in minority women using serological assays and quantitative HHV8-specific PCR amplification. Project #3 examines the prevalence of M. genitalium in the study population and investigates the regulation and expression of cytadherence-related M. genitalium proteins. Project #4 evaluates the efficacy of culturally-relevant 8intervention modules and clinical counseling on behavioral modification and STD incidence in minority women. Project #5 focuses on clinical, biological and behavioral aspects of T. vaginalis infections, evaluates the risk of adverse outcomes in women with STDs during pregnancy and collects and distributes blood and genital tract specimens to specific projects. The Statistics/computing Core serves as the central database for all clinical and behavioral information and subject tracking and develops study designs for individual projects.